Question: Evaluate. $-4^2 - (-3)^2 = $
Solution: Remember that a negative sign is only part of the base of an exponent if it is inside parentheses with the base. $\phantom{=}-4^2 - (-3)^2 $ $ = -(4\cdot4)-(-3\cdot-3)$ $=-16-9$ $=-25 $